


Setter's Battle Royale for Orange spiker

by jura_mirahe0791



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, love square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/pseuds/jura_mirahe0791
Summary: The faithful encounter of Shoyo and Tobio in Junior High. They didn't know the regular players of Karasuno was watching the match.





	1. King's first face off in a official match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The faithful encounter of Shoyo and Tobio in Junior High. They didn't know the regular players of Karasuno was watching the match.

**Shoyo's Part**

I have exceptional jumping capabilities. A monsterous stamina. Godly reflexes, agility and physical athleticism. But serious I'm still sucks in receiving. What should I do then? Real talk I'm short in height. They tease me if my position in volleyball. Calling me are you a Libero? 

My life now is complicated when I met all the setters around the country. How can I forgot my first lost in Junior High School volleyball match against Kitagawa Daiichi's King. Serious it was devastating. I almost quit playing volleyball because of that. But the last confrontation to Kageyama Tobio asking me what I'm doing in three years. Almost one of my best friends wants to shut him up. But still I never replied him tho.  
But when I saw him just shouting him back and said "I wont lose to you again and see you in court".

After that I starting my training thanks for the volleyball girls and old ladies tossing for me. A rigorous training for stamina and receiving. I admit it was hard and worth it. Thanks for my two bestfriend help me studying for the entrance exam for Karasuno High School in Miyagi Prefecture. Both of them knew that I was a fan of the Little Giant. So when I graduating from Junior High we separated. Still have communicating thru text. We tackled about High School life, crushes and subjects that are hard to understand. But unknown to them I gonna see the King again.

Unbelievable why he is here? Is this coincedence? I dont believe in that. It was frustrating enough. My rival is in front of me. He also enrolled in Karasuno High School. How life is so cruel to me. Old people's saying "It's a small world after all". And now we both joining the volleyball team. This is nuts. Seriously, when I see him my blood boils of anger. I can't forget the day I lose to him. Restless and irritable still must deal with it from the inside. Shockingly, we want to join the same club. Going back to my thoughts of quitting the volleyball for good. We both try-out for the team. Something bad happen because of my failed receiving the ball accidentally hits Vice Principal in the face. All I can see the wigs flies off landed to the Captain. The result is they reject our membership application and banned us from the gym. I'm so scared looking to the Volleyball Captain's face because of that incident happen. He looks pissed off and disappointed to us after all. He is convience us to join the team and scolds us we must work as a team and a partner. I doubt it tho he forgots the bad blood between us. Seriously, Tanaka senpai was very intimidating because of our brawling to each other so he kick us out to the gymnasium. Curse you King! What a bad day.

And now I have to work with him and Tanaka senpai for Saturday next week. Truth hurts hearing about my flaws. But it does not help at all. Why he cant see my efforts physical and receives training. It was obvious enough he is better than me in everything. I know this will be disheartening but will prove to him wrong. He gonna eat his words back. After all unpredicatability is one of my good suit. I hope that we will have diving lap exercises. Dont forget the basics in volleyball that is my mother told me all the time. I'm gonna thank Suga senpai for the motivation and aiding me to receiving.

**Suga's part**

Oh my! a good day to recruit some people to join our team. I'm with Tanaka and Daichi to watch a match between the famous Kitagawa Daiichi and Yukigaoka. Tanaka notices the captain of Yukigaoka's fast reflex, fast reaction time and athleticism. Meanwhile they watch Kageyama's setter abilities. On his mind right now he sympatice to the shorter wing spiker. He notice they can help him to maximize his true potential. But he had seen that the setter from the other team is having a hard time cooperating to his team mates

After all they are seating at the back of the court. Seeing the Yukigaoka's captain quick attacks thru the error of their setter and the Kageyama's instruction to block it. And it never did it hits but the result is Out.That tenancity of the attack makes it feel so real. Hinata was thrown out in other court. Both the scorer was relieved it was hit or the other people concern to the spiker if he is hurt. Still standing up telling his team and other poeple he is fine.

Fate was sealed. And Kitagawa Daiichi is the winner 25-08. It was a big disappointment on the green team but it's alright after all they played their first match. But he see a scene of the confrontation of Kageyama and Yukigaoka's Captain asking "What are you doing for the past 3 years?". I can see that he turned back and form a line for the ending game greeting. Until Ryu tells us that "My money is on the little shrimp". That scene is so memorable that we all decided to scout and recruit those two

After one year later. We amused that the two archnemesis are joining the volleyball team. With that embarassing incident of Vice Principal fall out wig scene it was so scary enough to think and laugh at the same time. I hate it when Daichi gave those two a hardship of making them a team. You never work a trust overnight. But he believes those two will be the greatest duo in volleyball. 

I love it when helping Hinata in his receives. It was Friday morning when I see them practicing inside the court for 15 minutes. I asked myself where is my drive and dedication in playing. Dont want to lose to them both to think that they practicing non stop inside and outside the court until the late hours of the night. Seriously, their passion and dedication to the volleyball is contagious. I know that Hinata will improved his receives just he keeps practicing it all the time.

**Tobio's part**

I'm exceptional in superb toss the volleyball. Well rounded to blocking, serving, dumping and receiving the ball. But seriously I learn all this things thru watching Oikawa Tooru. It is like learning on a cantabile. Others call me a genius setter and my teamates called me "The King of the court". I always asked myself why my team is hardly, getting my toss. I cant hear them complaining to me directly. Hearing them talk to my back is getting to my nerves. It is hard for them to see my intention of winning. All I see is insubordination and uncooperative. Espcially these two Kumini and the Onion head.

Deep inside I know how to be insecure. Honestly I want to surpass my senpai in the setter position. But still I dont know why he never teach me anything. I want to learn how to make my team make use there own abilities and utilize it to win a match. 

Knowing that I got a long road ahead to achieve it. Up until I faced the Orange hair captain of Yukigaoka Junior High. Jeez he was scared on me. But I wont tolerate my kouhai's action of underestimating the opponents. But I see in his eyes the hunger of winning and fortitude playing the sport. I know this opponent is a newbie in the competition but honestly, I want him to my teamate. First set they lost it but never giving up. Even he gets block but never gives up that easily. It was painful to see his failure of connecting the ball in the air. But he never complain and pissed off to his teamates and that is what amazing on him. I can felt his enigmatic presence win or lose doesn't matter. After all he was genuine scored and never lose up hope. Real talk here I was shocked about his agility anf jumping capabilities. He scored from the center and again from the right side of the court by a quick. But it hits the floor but it was out. 

Winning the match seriously, it was unsatisfy feeling. Why my teamates is not like that dedicated and passionate enough than the Yukigaoka's captain. I salute his dedication to the sport. But my question to him made his other teamate burst into anger. I wont forget that person. We see each other outside of the stadium "i will stand strong to stay in the court and I will not lose to you again". That time he gain my respect.

The wheel of fortune turns its wheels to meet us again after a year. I still remember his overwhelming presence and it lingers me to memories. Damn orange head sucks to receiving the ball and we accidentally hits the face of Vice Principal and wig falls off to Daichi san and that is the most scariest experience happen in my first year high school life. Both kick out to the gymnasium and our last chance of try out to the teams is on Saturday next week.

Jeez! I have to work on to the crappy receives of Hinata dumbass. Seriously, speaking I'm losing all my patience to him. But I asking him where did you get your excess stamina. He reveals ot the having 30 minutes biking in a mountain pass everyday makes his body stronger and firm his muscles. Keeps the receiving training in lunch time courtesy of Suga senpai. I heard his motivation of winning but realizing the lose takes a toll on his self-esteem. What a mental fortitude and hard work he has. I felt his height insecurities but still compensate it by jumping higher, fast body reaction and agility. Honestly, I envying him because that. Playing using instinct to move his body and play the ball he wants. He is the force that reckoned with and I'm scared to his abilities as a spiker. A perfect decoy and enigmatic figure. He never gives up no matter what because he gave his all heart to it.

Until Saturday try-outs we must win with Tanaka senpai. Why I'm still harsh on a poor guy? Being realistic here the bold guy has a fighting chance to win and I dont see it to Hinata. I really want him to be dishearted. His attention is easily get distracted and that is pissed me off. But his fighting spirit still there. Friday practice is very special. He getting better at receiving but not as consistent we can work on that. I'm giving him a toss and it was satisfying. I can use his potential to the fullest. Because we are partners at the court.


	2. Grand King's meet up in a practice match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru's and Hajime volleyball past and how they meet in a practice game in Aoba Johsai.

**Tooru's part**

I have played volleyball so long. So I can teach others thru participating in volleball sports clinic tutoring because of my nephew Takeru. I'm not a genius like my kouhai but I have a highest skill of being keen observer. Real talk here I'm greatest tactician in this game. I'm so excellent in receiving, tossing, blocking and serving. My speciality is my capabilites of control my jump serves. But we keep losing to Shiratorisawa Junior High. I must push harder to my limits because wanted to beat my kouhai and Ushijima Wakatoshi. Even tho I got the award for the best setter in junior high. Still I felt so inferior to Tobio chan. Is this a envy, insecurities or self-pity? This is get so frustrating enough. I almost punch Tobio because of the team losing to Ushiwaka. I'm glad that Hajime shielded him against me and headbutts real hard. "You don't fight alone. Six people in the team are stronger."

All my anger puts on a intense training and honing my jump serve. My gosh! It is hard to maintain a life balance of school, love life and playing volleyball. Reality slaps me real hard. My girlfriend lost her patience and understanding. We broke up. But my teamates specially Hajime is there for me and supports me to get through on a heart ache. 

Without knowing it I almost losing a right knee because of the intense training in volleyball. I have to stop playing due to medical reason and needs attention. I was petrified when hearing the news of the tearing my knee muscles. It was so painful that I ignore it many times that is tolerable. Too much excessive is really bad. I learned my lesson very well. Never underestimate injuries. Must learn to take care and be cautious enough playing the sport. I'm not getting younger.

**Hajime's part**

Jeez! I know Tooru since childhood. Naah! He is older than me but childish. His deamenor that is scares me. We both playing volleyball in Elementary days. Two kids enjoys this as a hobby. Yet it transform into a pasion or a craze? Seriously it was fun playing it. Those nostalgic moments when I can see him smiling with innocence and sincere.

But it was change when we are joining volleyball club in Middle School. It was intense training and fierce competition. Natural gifted versus hard-workers. We both trained rigorously except Tooru do it extremely. Did he consider resting? I know he is not genius but exceptional player. I can see his aura of being a powerful setter. Thru his jump serves, receiving and blocking. After all I'm his spiker. 

We have one goal that is to defeat Ushijima Wakatoshi since middle school up until now. Seriously, it was a very tiresome and unhealthy rivalry. That idiot overdone and hurt himself enough. Stop playing a full year because his right knee injury. It's too much dedication almost got himself to be killed in the process and endanger his capability to play the sport. I cannot forgive myself seeing him in the state. Still the passion burns exist. He is the precious setter must be take care of.


	3. The destined practice match of Karasuno High School VBC versus Aoba Johsai VBC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1st practice match Seijoh defeated by Karasuno VBC team

After the 3 by 3 practice match win against Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi debut. It was surreal that I felt the sting hand from a ball spike. And it was a tossed came from Tobio that I can play the sport. Still I have unpolished receives that would work it thru time. It's a deja vu moment when I played the spiker when my attack almost block by Kei. The difference of it was it cant block but it was easily receive by Daichi. Tanaka senpai was so bossy gangster that nags me like my mom. And seeing Kageyama was distracted because his past. It's getting to my nerves you know. Why people just deal with it and move on. And so what if he is the king of the court it never change the past and now he has the chance to change and improve as a new and better version of themselves. I'm nervous that our Volleyball adviser arrange a practice match against Aoba Johsai. 

Jeez! I can sleep and even look haggard. Seriously, I'm anxious now and even eating Katsudon bowl and puke to Tanaka's crotch is the bad sign of my fears being reflecting to the match. Why I'm so weak at mental state? Now we are arrived to their school it was spacious gymnasium and large area. Boom! it was like a large volleyball stage similar to Tokyo Metropolitan. I can see many reserve players doing their running laps, spiking the ball and diving drills. I can definitely tell they are good players. The team envies them because they have a better environment and facilities. 


End file.
